Kryzys tożsamości
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Po spustoszeniu Central City spowodowanym przez czarną dziurę, Barry zaczyna wątpić w sens tego, co robi. Udaje się do Olivera po radę, ale nie zastaje go w Star City, tylko na przedwczesnej superbohaterskiej emeryturze w Ivy Town. Spotkanie przyjaciół jest okazją do porozmawiania o tym, co naprawdę oznacza bycie bohaterem/vigilantem. Gap filler. Pre-season 2 (Flash) & 4 (Arrow).


_Tekst napisany dla **Alice K.** na Gwiazdkową Wymianę Fikową 2.0. na Forum Mirriel. Pomysł był świetny, więc gdybym miała więcej czasu, ten tekst na pewno byłby dłuższy. :)  
_

 _Treść życzenia: Arrow/Flash: Po finale 1 sezonu Flasha. Barry zaczyna wątpić w sens pomagania innym/ratowania miasta. Udaje się do Olivera po radę. Widok Queena mieszkającego na przedmieściu i robiącego omlety trochę go zaskakuje. Rozmowa pomiędzy tymi dwoma panami na temat sensu bycia bohaterem/mścicielem. Raczej na poważnie, w tle niech się przewija Felicity._

 _Podziękowania dla **Merryloon** za błyskawiczną betę._

 **Kryzys tożsamości**

 _Ogromna, skłębiona masa ciemnych chmur wisi nad miastem, wirując niczym tornado i pochłaniając wszystko na podobieństwo czarnej dziury. Rośnie w oczach, pożerając łapczywie coraz większą połać nieba — jeszcze przed chwilą nieskazitelnie błękitnego, jak zawsze nad Central City. Zrywa się huraganowy wiatr, tak silny, że konary drzew w pobliskim parku łamią się z trzaskiem, a jachty zacumowane przy przystani w jednej sekundzie przewracają niczym łódeczki origami. Drapacze chmur znajdujące się najbliżej złowrogiego wiru zaczynają się kołysać, niemal dosłownie rozpadając na kawałki. Ciężkie, żelbetonowe fragmenty elewacji wirują w powietrzu jak strzępy papieru, a elementy stalowych konstrukcji koziołkują niczym patyki. Wir jest jednak nienasycony, porywa z ziemi nawet samochody. W niektórych z nich zapewne wciąż siedzą pasażerowie._

 _Barry wie, że musi spróbować go powstrzymać. Inaczej zniszczy nie tylko Central City, ale też wszystko poza nim, wchłaniając zarówno całą Ziemię, jak i galaktykę. A może nawet wszechświat. Ta myśl jest już jednak zbyt absurdalna, żeby się nad nią zastanawiać._

 _Nie zważając na ostrzeżenie profesora Steina o poziomie energii panującym we wnętrzu tornada, Barry zrywa się do biegu, jak błyskawica pokonując krótki odcinek od STAR Labs do jednego z wieżowców, który znajduje się tuż pod samym centrum wirującej masy chmur. Potężny budynek trzeszczy w posadach, pękając mniej więcej w połowie swojej wysokości, ale jakimś cudem wciąż jeszcze nie rozpada się na drobne fragmenty jak jego sąsiedzi, opierając się niczym stare drzewo wichurze. To wieżowiec Pierwszego Banku Narodowego. Oddano go do użytku w 1972 roku. Był najwyższym budynkiem w całym stanie, jednym z symboli miasta. Trudno sobie wyobrazić, by po dzisiejszej katastrofie zostało po nim coś więcej niż fundamenty. Barry wspina się po jego ścianie, biegnąc pionowo w górę i nabierając coraz większej prędkości. Rozpaczliwie stara się nie myśleć o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy znajdowali się w biurach na najwyższych piętrach. Gdy rozpętało się to całe piekło, część z nich mogła nie zdążyć ich opuścić. Odbija się od dachu chyboczącego się wieżowca i przeskakując po oderwanych, wirujących w powietrzu fragmentach elewacji podąża coraz wyżej. Odłamki szkła z rozsadzonych szyb zacinają jak deszcz, wbijając się w jego ciało i raniąc skórę. Nie zważa na to. Dociera do oka cyklonu i zaczyna biegać w kółko, w kierunku przeciwnym do huraganowego wiatru wytwarzanego przez wir. Wokół niego strzelają wyładowania elektryczne, przypominające niebieskawe błyskawice. Zaczyna brakować mu już tchu w piersi, a jego oczy łzawią, podrażnione od pyłu i drobnych odłamków krążących w powietrzu, ale wciąż biegnie, biegnie i biegnie... Aż pochłania go ciemność._

Barry poderwał się gwałtownie, czując, jak łomocze mu serce. Był zlany od stóp do głów zimnym potem. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, rejestrując, że znajduje się w łóżku we własnej sypialni, a nie w samym sercu złowrogiego wiru. Za oknami było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz elektronicznego budzika stojącego na nocnej szafce. Fosforyzujące na zielono cyferki pokazywały, że było parę minut po piątej.

Powoli opadł na nieprzyjemnie wilgotną poduszkę, na wpół odrzucając przykrycie. Przymknął oczy i z westchnieniem przetarł twarz. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie i w ciągu dnia znów będzie potrzebował jakiejś koszmarnie wielkiej ilości kofeiny, żeby utrzymać się na nogach.

Każdej nocy śnił mu się ten sam koszmar. I codziennie budził się nad ranem, po to tylko, by zderzyć się z jedną, przygnębiającą myślą, która powracała do niego jak echo.

 _To ja to spowodowałem. To moja wina..._

* * *

To była największa katastrofa, jaka kiedykolwiek spadła na Central City, i zarazem jedna z najbardziej tragicznych w całej historii Stanów. Liczba ofiar nie dorównywała wprawdzie tej sprzed dwóch lat, po trzęsieniu ziemi, które miało miejsce w Starling, ale i tak śmierć poniosło blisko trzysta osób. Część nie zdołała w porę opuścić walących się budynków. Inni zginęli przygnieceni gruzami, gdy po tym, jak wir został zamknięty, z nieba gwałtownie runął deszcz szczątków, siejąc dodatkowe spustoszenie. Dziesiątki przypadkowych przechodniów zostało rannych, niektórzy bardzo ciężko, a jeszcze wiele dni po tragedii służby ratownicze nie mogły się doliczyć, ile właściwie osób było zaginionych. Barry pomagał tam, gdzie mógł, szukając poszkodowanych, uwięzionych w czeluściach zawalonych budynków, ale rozmiary katastrofy okazały się po prostu zbyt duże. Miano najszybszego człowieka na Ziemi brzmiało jak kpina. Co mu po tym tytule, skoro nie zdołał uratować wszystkich, którzy potrzebowali pomocy?

W obliczu ludzkiej tragedii straty materialne należały do kwestii drugorzędnych. Były jednak ogromne. Serce biznesowej dzielnicy Central City po prostu przestało istnieć. Wiele budynków przeznaczono do natychmiastowej rozbiórki, bo ich konstrukcja została naruszona tak poważnie, że nie dało się ich naprawić. Krajobraz miasta zmienił się na zawsze.

Z całego kraju nadciągała jednak pomoc wywołana falą współczucia. Wsparcie finansowe i dary dla poszkodowanych płynęły szerokim strumieniem i w końcu trzeba było ograniczyć przyjmowanie tych ostatnich, bo władze nie miały ich gdzie magazynować. Powoli, bardzo powoli miasto zaczynało podnosić się z gruzów. W przeciwieństwie do Starling, które po trzęsieniu ziemi pogrążyło się w jeszcze większym chaosie i beznadziei, Central przypominało feniksa wyłaniającego się z popiołów. Władze i mieszkańcy współpracowali, zdeterminowani, by jak najszybciej przywrócić równowagę. Poza tym mieli kogoś, kto dawał im nadzieję.

Flasha.

Wszędzie — w prasie, telewizji, radiu i na portalach społecznościowych — zachwycano się człowiekiem, który uratował to miasto. I chociaż mało kto widział go na własne oczy, bez trudu odgadywano, że to Flash potajemnie pomaga nocami w usuwaniu śladów katastrofy. Dzięki temu prace porządkowe i budowlane mogły ruszyć znacznie szybciej.

A Barry, widząc kolejne dowody uznania, myślał tylko o tym, że gdyby nie igrał z losem, próbując zmienić linię czasu, gdyby z czysto egoistycznego powodu nie postawił na szali równowagi całego uniwersum, to całe to nieszczęście nigdy by się nie wydarzyło... Nie zginęłoby tak wielu ludzi. Nie straciliby Eddiego i Ronniego. A wszystko dlatego, że usłuchał podszeptów wroga. Czy Oliver nie przestrzegał go, że takim ludziom po prostu nie można ufać?

Kilka pierwszych tygodni po tragedii minęło mu jak w transie, pomiędzy zwykłą pracą technika policyjnego a działalnością Flasha. Do domu wracał o drugiej albo trzeciej nad ranem, padał śmiertelnie zmęczony na łóżko i momentalnie zasypiał, zanim na dobre przytknął głowę do poduszki. Po to tylko, by znów śnić ten sam koszmar. Krótko po katastrofie rozstał się z Cisco i Caitlin, przekonując się, że tak jest najlepiej. Powinni byli trzymać się od niego z daleka. Ignorował zaniepokojone spojrzenia Joego, wykręcając się od każdej rozmowy na temat minionych wydarzeń, którą próbował zainicjować jego przybrany ojciec. Detektyw West nie naciskał zbyt mocno, dając mu czas na to, żeby doszedł do siebie, a Barry czuł się z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej winny. Wiedział, że nie zachowywał się wobec niego w porządku.

Tylko kiedy biegł, robiąc wszystko, by uporządkować kolejny mały skrawek miasta, czuł, że zmierza w jakimś konkretnym kierunku. Skupiał się na tu i teraz, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że gdyby nie jego poczynania, to Eddie, Ronnie i ci wszyscy biedni, niewinni ludzie, którzy znaleźli się w zasięgu wiru, wciąż spokojnie by żyli. Jednak pomimo jego starań wielka połać Central City wciąż była zupełnie zrujnowana, a ślad po spustoszeniu spowodowanym przez wir przypominał wielką, krwawiącą ranę w samym sercu miasta.

Wreszcie pewnego dnia musiał się zatrzymać.

Po prostu nie mógł tego robić dłużej.

* * *

Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła mu pomóc. Oliver. Tylko on był w stanie go zrozumieć. Ostatecznie wszystkimi nieszczęściami i tragediami, jakie przeżył, dałoby się obdzielić życiorysy co najmniej kilkunastu ludzi. I jeszcze sporo by zostało.

Sięgnął po telefon, żeby zadzwonić do Olivera, ale przed wybraniem jego numeru w ostatniej chwili zawahał się. Zwłaszcza że wyświetliła mu się lista wszystkich nieodebranych od niego połączeń sprzed ponad trzech miesięcy. Skupiony na własnym nieszczęściu, miał tylko bardzo ogólne pojęcie o tym, co wydarzyło się w Starling. Wiedział, że miastem wstrząsnął kolejny zamach terrorystyczny (stało się to najwyraźniej nową tradycją i dziwnym trafem zawsze zdarzało w maju), ale Oliverowi i jego sprzymierzeńcom udało się go w porę powstrzymać. W świadomości Barry'ego Arrow funkcjonował w Starling tak jak dawniej. W końcu kolejny raz uratował miasto, więc władze i policja nie powinny mieć z nim więcej żadnego problemu. Prawda? Nad tym, w jaki sposób mogłoby to być możliwe, skoro Roy wziął na siebie całą winę, podając się za zakapturzonego mściciela, Barry jakoś głębiej się nie zastanawiał. Podobnie jak nad dość nurtującą kwestią, jak Oliver mógłby ponownie założyć ten kaptur, skoro wedle oficjalnej wersji Arrow nie żył.

Chwilę jeszcze pogapił się na wyświetlacz komórki, zastanawiając się, czy może lepiej nie byłoby zadzwonić do Felicity i zbadać grunt. Ale lista nieodebranych od niej połączeń była trzy razy dłuższa, więc zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej głupio. Wreszcie wcisnął telefon do kieszeni kurtki, uznając, że najlepiej będzie zadzwonić do Olivera, gdy dotrze już do Starling. I postawić go niejako przed faktem dokonanym.

Wypadł jak burza z domu (mijając zdumionego Joego, który właśnie szedł po schodach na górę i najwyraźniej zamierzał do niego zapukać) i w niespełna godzinę później znalazł się na obrzeżach Starling. Wyhamował z poślizgiem pod tablicą powitalną, która wyglądała na dość nową, i z lekkim niepokojem sięgnął po telefon. Wybrał numer Olivera i chodząc tam i z powrotem przy drodze, czekał na to, co nastąpi. Queen odebrał po paru sygnałach.

— Cześć, Barry — powiedział zupełnie zwyczajnie, tak jakby rozmawiali zaledwie wczoraj.

— Cześć. Słuchaj, jestem właśnie w Starling... — Barry urwał, gdy dostrzegł napis na tablicy. — A właściwie to w Star City. Nie miałem pojęcia, że zmieniliście nazwę. Miałbyś może czas, żeby się spotkać? To znaczy, chciałbym pogadać i... W ogóle strasznie cię przepraszam, że tak się... zapadłem pod ziemię, ale po tym, co wydarzyło się w Central... — wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.

— Barry...

— ...po prostu nie mogłem się pozbierać i...

— Barry...

— ...właściwie to dalej nie mogę się ogarnąć...

— _Barry_ — powtórzył Oliver z nieco większym naciskiem, co sprawiło, że Allen natychmiast urwał. — Rozumiem.

To jedno słowo sprawiło, że Barry poczuł ogromną ulgę.

— Masz teraz czas?

— Mam teraz bardzo dużo czasu. Tylko nie ma mnie w Star City. — W głosie Olivera dało się słyszeć krótkie zawahanie, tak jakby w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się przed użyciem dawnej nazwy miasta.

Barry aż zamrugał ze zdumienia.

— Zaraz, to gdzie teraz jesteś?

* * *

Podmiejski autobus toczył się irytująco powoli. Barry westchnął w duchu, zapadając się głębiej w siedzenie i wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Zerknął przez okno, próbując zorientować się, jak daleko jeszcze do jego przystanku, i trochę podupadł na duchu, gdy zobaczył, że wyprzedza ich rowerzysta. Odkąd zyskał swoje moce, podróżowanie jakimkolwiek pojazdem stało się istną torturą. Nie mógł jednak wpaść do nieznanego miasta jak burza, zwłaszcza że w Ivy Town ludzie niekoniecznie byli przyzwyczajeni do obecności superbohaterów. Nawet jeżeli mieli aktualnie jednego na stanie. Ale skoro nie wiedzieli, że to Oliver był Arrowem, to chyba i tak się to nie liczyło?

Barry porzucił te rozważania i zaczął uważniej śledzić trasę, bo chyba zbliżał się do celu. Zerknął na aplikację w komórce, żeby się upewnić. Dzielnica nazywała się Maple Leaf, czyli wszystko grało. Tutaj właśnie Oliver i Felicity wynajmowali dom. Swoją drogą wiadomość o tym, że są razem trochę go... zaskoczyła. Jakoś trudno było mu sobie wyobrazić ich jako parę. Ale też nie siedział przecież u nich na okrągło i odkąd ostatnio się widzieli, sporo mogło się zmienić...

Barry tak się zamyślił, że aż przejechał swój przystanek. Oprzytomniał dopiero, gdy zauważył numer na najbliższym domu. Pięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Ups! Cholera! O trzydzieści cztery numery za daleko. Pospiesznie poderwał się z siedzenia i w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył z autobusu, ryzykując przytrzaśnięcie drzwiami. Znów zerknął na aplikację w komórce, żeby jeszcze raz sprawdzić numer domu. Briar Street dwadzieścia pięć. Cały czas myliło mu się to z pięćdziesiąt dwa (czasami miał wrażenie, że ten numer go prześladuje).

Ruszył spacerem w kierunku, z którego przyjechał, rozglądając się po okolicy. Wszędzie znajdowały się równo przystrzyżone żywopłoty i starannie utrzymane trawniki. Dlaczego zaczął nagle odczuwać jakiś dziwny niepokój? Minął kobietę pchającą przed sobą dziecięcy wózek, potem staruszkę wyprowadzającą psa na spacer, grupkę dzieciaków ganiających za piłką... Nagle w jego umyśle coś zaskoczyło i aż poczuł zimny dreszcz przelatujący mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wiedział już, z czym kojarzyła mu się ta podmiejska dzielnica Ivy Town. Takie sielskie okolice zawsze przypominały mu horrory klasy C, które oglądał w tajemnicy przed Joem; przybrany ojciec nie zawsze mógł go upilnować, zwłaszcza jeżeli był wzywany do nagłej interwencji. W tamtych filmach też wszystko wyglądało zupełnie zwyczajnie, aż tu nagle, gdy tylko zapadał zmrok, po okolicy zaczynał grasować szaleniec z siekierą. Potem Barry bał się zasnąć i całą noc nie wystawiał głowy spod kołdry, nie mówiąc już o kończynach, które mogły być narażone na różne tajemnicze niebezpieczeństwa czające się w mroku.

Do domu, w którym mieszkali obecnie Oliver i Felicity, nie było jednak daleko, więc wyobraźnia Barry'ego nie zdążyła wymyślić nic bardziej okropnego. Dotarł tam po kilkuminutowym spacerze (oczywiście sporo spóźniony). Po drodze nie spotkał ani jednego szaleńca z siekierą.

Oliver chyba czatował na niego pod drzwiami, bo otworzył niemal natychmiast. Trochę dziwnie było ujrzeć go w cywilu, w zwykłych, trochę wytartych dżinsach i granatowej koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami, a nie w kostiumie ze skóry i zielonym kapturze. Barry podświadomie obawiał się, jak Oliver zareaguje na jego widok, ale ten chyba naprawdę się ucieszył. Można to było poznać po tym, że nie rzucił mu spojrzenia seryjnego mordercy, a nawet lekko się uśmiechnął.

— Dobrze cię widzieć, Barry.

— Cześć. Tak, wiem, spóźniłem się — powiedział Barry, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. — Ale sam rozumiesz... Przyjechałem autobusem, tak jak mówiłeś.

Oliver zaprosił go do środka. Wnętrze było bardzo jasne, przestronne. Sam salon połączony z aneksem kuchennym miał prawie tak dużą powierzchnię jak cały parter domu Joego. Patrząc na przeszkoloną ścianę i drzwi prowadzące na patio, Barry zastanawiał się, czy Oliver na pewno dobrze się tutaj czuje. Wiedział przecież, że Queen miał pewne fobie. Na przykład nigdy nie stawał tyłem przy oknie ani drzwiach. Nigdy też nie tracił czujności i nawet gdy siedzieli na kawie w Jitterze, pilnie lustrował okolicę, tak jakby w każdej sekundzie spodziewał się, że z sufitu spadną członkowie Ligi Zabójców.

— Mhm... A gdzie jest Felicity? — zagadnął Barry, przyglądając się kompozycji z poskręcanych gałązek, stojących w białym, kwadratowym wazonie w kącie. Nie miał nic przeciwko wystrojowi, ale od tych jasnych barw, w jakich utrzymane było całe wnętrze, robiło mu się trochę zimno. Nic, tylko biel, beż i pastelowe odcienie (Felicity chyba lubiła te kolory) z przebijającą gdzieniegdzie odrobiną zieleni (Oliver miał chyba coś jednak do powiedzenia w kwestii dekoracji).

— Z wizytą u koleżanki ze studiów. Mieszka w sąsiednim mieście. Ale dałem jej znać, że wpadniesz, więc postara się wyrwać. Tylko z tego co wiem, od tamtej koleżanki ciężko się wychodzi, bo jest strasznie gadatliwa.

— Naprawdę? To istnieje ktoś, kto mówi więcej od Felicity? — zdziwił się Barry. Zerknął na zdjęcia stojące na gzymsie kominka. Na jednym z nich widniała para w średnim wieku, zapewne rodzice Queena, na innym jego siostra, ale większość przedstawiała Olivera i Felicity w różnych egzotycznych lokacjach. Wyglądali jak normalna, szczęśliwa para. Bardzo w sobie zakochana. — Więc wy jesteście teraz tak... razem? W sensie: na poważnie?

— Tak — odparł krótko Oliver.

Barry czekał, czy powie coś więcej, bo mimo wszystko zmiana, jaka nastąpiła od zdecydowanego stwierdzenia: „Faceci tacy jak my nie mogą się wikłać w żadne związki." do związku pełnego zaangażowania, wydawała mu się nieco gwałtowna. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli istniała jakaś kwestia, w której Olivera Queena nie należało słuchać, to były to właśnie relacje damsko-męskie.

— Jesteś głodny? — zagadnął Oliver.

Barry odruchowo skinął głową. Przy jego szybkiej przemianie materii był praktycznie cały czas głodny.

— Tak myślałem. Siadaj. Zrobiłem lunch.

Kolejne tego dnia zaskoczenie. Oliver i gotowanie? Tego by się nie spodziewał. Barry, siadając przy stole, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy podmiejski autobus numer dwadzieścia jeden, kursujący z dworca głównego w Ivy Town do Maple Leaf, nie zabrał go przypadkiem do jakiegoś innego uniwersum. Na przykład na Ziemię Pięćdziesiąt Dwa.

* * *

— Chcesz jeszcze jeden omlet, Barry?

— Nie, dzięki. Są naprawdę świetne, ale już się najadłem.

— Są jeszcze naleśniki, więc jeśli masz ochotę...

— Dzięki — powtórzył Barry.

— A może chcesz...

— Oliver, miej litość, nie przyjechałem specjalnie do Ivy Town, żeby cię obżerać, tylko żeby pogadać. — W głosie Allena pojawiła się nutka desperacji. Oliver zachowywał się niemal tak samo jak Joe, gdy Barry miał dziesięć lat i nic nie chciał jeść, załamany po śmierci mamy i aresztowaniu taty, który został niesłusznie oskarżony o jej zamordowanie.

Oliver spojrzał na niego nieco dziwnym wzrokiem.

— ...kawy? — dokończył.

Barry trochę się stropił i dla świętego spokoju powiedział, że chętnie się napije. Oliver chwilę kręcił się przy ekspresie, w mgnieniu oka spieniając mleko gorącą parą, i postawił przed nim latte z pokaźną warstwą pianki (Barry nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobił; on, gdy korzystał z ekspresu w pracy, zachlapywał wszystko naokoło). Podejrzliwie zerknął na kubek przyjaciela. Dla siebie zaparzył czarną kawę, gęstą jak smoła, więc przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło. Może była jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. Bo Oliver zachowywał się, delikatnie mówiąc, dziwnie. Zupełnie jak nie on. Barry momentami odnosił wrażenie, że ma przed sobą jego kopię, kogoś, kto tylko wygląda tak samo, ale zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej. Nagle tknęła go pewna niepokojąca myśl.

— Słuchaj, czy przypadkiem nie spotkałeś ostatnio Rainbow Ridera? — zapytał zatroskanym tonem. — Wiesz, on potrafi namieszać w głowie.

Zneutralizowanie Arrowa w taki sposób, żeby interesowało go wyłącznie zajmowanie się gospodarstwem domowym, byłoby bardziej przewrotne niż jakikolwiek inny plan, który zdołali wprowadzić w życie najgroźniejsi wrogowie Olivera.

— Albo może takiego wielkiego goryla? — zasugerował Barry. — On też potrafi kontrolować umysły...

— Barry, nikt nie kontroluje mojego umysłu — powiedział spokojnie Oliver.

— Mhm... No więc co się stało z tym... No wiesz... Naprawianiem błędów swojego ojca? Ratowaniem miasta? Zadośćuczynieniem za krzywdy? Czas przeszły dokonany? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś wspominał, że zamierzasz wybrać się na przedwczesną emeryturę i zająć pieczeniem omletów. Znaczy, były naprawdę świetne i w ogóle, nigdy nie jadłem lepszych, ale...

— Wiesz, że wszystko przed „ale" przestaje się liczyć jako komplement — powiedział Oliver z jakimś przewrotnym błyskiem w oku. Zaraz, czy on właśnie zażartował? I ten żart nie polegał na wpakowaniu człowiekowi z zaskoczenia dwóch strzał w plecy?

— Tak właściwie, od kiedy twoją pasją jest gotowanie? — zapytał Barry, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak rozgryźć tę nową wersję Olivera.

— Powiedzmy, że to jedna z rzeczy, którą zacząłem się interesować po moim powrocie z wyspy.

— Serio?

— Teraz po prostu mam na to czas. — Widząc jego pytające spojrzenie, Oliver wyjaśnił: — Zrozumiałbyś, gdybyś wiedział, jak to jest, gdy przez kilka dni z rzędu nie można rozpalić ognia, bo wilgoć w powietrzu jest zbyt duża. I musiał zjeść surową rybę. Zakładając, że w ogóle udało ci się ją złapać — dodał, upijając łyk kawy.

Barry trochę się stropił. Należał raczej do tych, którzy uwielbiali się pławić w zdobyczach cywilizacji. Nie ruszał się nigdzie bez swojego telefonu, uwielbiał nowinki techniczne i portale społecznościowe (gdy jeszcze miał czas, by na nich siedzieć). Nie znosił za to wyjazdów na kempingi. A kiedy był dzieciakiem, Joe często zabierał jego i Iris na jakieś wypady za miasto, o ile tylko trafił mu się wolny weekend, żeby „odetchnęli trochę świeżym powietrzem". Nigdy tak na dobrą sprawę nie zastanawiał się, jak właściwie Oliver przetrwał te pięć lat w dżungli, we wrogim środowisku. Barry pewnie byłby martwy, zanim skończyłaby mu się bateria w komórce.

— Jeżeli mogę zapytać... Co właściwie jadłeś na wyspie?

— Wszystko, co się dało.

— Co to znaczy: wszystko? Chyba nie mrówki i larwy?

To miał być żart, ale okazało się, że wyjątkowo kiepski.

— Zdarzało się, gdy już nie było nic innego — odparł zupełnie poważnie Oliver. — To nie był tropikalny raj, Barry — powiedział bez emocji, widząc jego zdumioną minę. — Tam było cały czas... zimno. Gdy byłem już zdany wyłącznie na siebie... Prawie umarłem z głodu, zanim udało mi się coś upolować.

— No ale... Miałeś chyba łuk?

— Tak, miałem. Ale na początku nie byłem w stanie zrobić ani jednej strzały, która byłaby w stanie prosto polecieć. Nie powiem ci, ile czasu zajęło mi wykombinowanie, że bambus będzie najlepszy na promień, bo uznałbyś mnie za zupełnego idiotę. Na wyspie było na szczęście sporo ptaków podobnych do indyków. Łatwo było je schwytać gołymi rękami. Nie wiedziały, że powinny się bać człowieka. — Uśmiechnął się smutno. — Trochę czasu zabrało mi rozpracowanie, jak należy dobierać lotki na opierzenie strzał. Gorzej było z obrabianiem grotów, Yao Fei zostawił mi w spadku bardzo prymitywne narzędzia. Ale potem już jakoś poszło...

— Stary, to musiał być jakiś totalny koszmar. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy... — Barry nie wiedział właściwie, co powiedzieć.

— Nie lubię o tym mówić. Zresztą... Zostawiłem to za sobą.

— To chyba nie jedyna rzecz, którą pozostawiłeś. Oliver, co się z tobą dzieje?

Queen rzucił mu takie spojrzenie, że gdyby Barry go dobrze nie znał, to całkiem porządnie by się przestraszył.

— A co ma się dziać?

— Odkąd cię poznałem... Praktycznie nie rozstawałeś się z tym kapturem i łukiem. To było twoje życie. A teraz patrzę na ciebie i... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że siedzi przede mną ten sam facet! Co się naprawdę stało?

Oliver nic nie odpowiedział.

— Sądziłem, że to ja mam problem, żeby dość do siebie po tym, co stało się w moim mieście — podjął Barry. — Ale widzę, że z tobą jest znacznie gorzej. — Spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, ale Oliver uparcie milczał. — Na litość boską, weźże się odezwij, człowieku!

— Masz zamiar zrobić mi sesję psychoterapeutyczną? — zapytał chłodno Queen.

— Nie kpij sobie ze mnie, Oliver — zdenerwował się Barry. — Wiem, że nie porzuciłbyś swojej misji bez ważnego powodu! Nie wiem... Masz za złe wszystkim, że zwrócili się przeciwko tobie? Twoje miasto i w ogóle...? Kapitan Lance?

Coś drgnęło w twarzy Queena, gdy Barry wymienił nazwisko policjanta, i kto wie, może faktycznie dobrze trafił ze swoimi domysłami. Nie znał zbyt dobrze Lance'a, ale miał jakieś niejasne wrażenie, że Oliverowi raczej zależało na jego opinii. Fakt, że kapitan tak zaciekle go ścigał, musiał mu nieźle dokopać, podobnie jak cała ta historia z Ligą Zabójców. Swoją droga intryga, mająca na celu pogrążenie Arrowa w oczach ludzi, była wyjątkowo perfidna. Na Barry'ego nigdy nie prowadzono obławy. A nawet jeśli, to dzięki swoim zdolnościom byłby w stanie umknąć bez najmniejszego trudu, zanim gliniarze w ogóle zrozumieliby, co się dzieje. Ale jeżeli chodziło o Zakapturzonego... Nie licząc krótkiej przerwy, policja uganiała się za nim przez prawie trzy lata. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, ile tak naprawdę Oliver ryzykował za każdym razem, gdy zakładał ten kaptur. Mimo wszystkich swoich umiejętności i niesamowitej sprawności fizycznej wciąż był tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Nawet wtedy, gdy SCPD teoretycznie żyło w zgodzie ze swoim lokalnym, samozwańczym stróżem sprawiedliwości, i tak zawsze istniało ryzyko, że jakiś nadgorliwy gliniarz do niego strzeli. Nie mógł jednak uwierzyć, że Oliver mógł się nagle przestraszyć konsekwencji.

— Oliver, sam mówiłeś, że gdy coś się zacznie, to trzeba to dociągnąć do końca — powiedział Barry. — Starling City potrzebuje Arrowa!

Oliver tylko pokręcił głową.

— Starling City być może. Ale teraz to jest Star City i ostatnim, czego potrzebuje miasto, które chce zacząć wszystko od nowa, jest zamaskowany mściciel. A według oficjalnej wersji Arrow zginął w więzieniu, pchnięty nożem. Nie mogę ponownie założyć tego kaptura. Skończyłem z tym, Barry.

— I co? Nie obchodzi cię już, co stanie się z twoim miastem? Ze zwykłymi ludźmi, których obiecałeś chronić?

— Są inni, którzy się tego podjęli. Dig, Laurel i Thea świetnie radzą sobie beze mnie — powiedział Oliver sucho.

Barry poczuł, że wzbiera w nim ostry protest, kumulując się w jego wnętrzu niczym burzowe chmury. Musiało się kryć w tym coś więcej. Znał przecież Olivera. Podziwiał go i uważał za wzór bohatera, nawet jeżeli on sam zawsze z jakąś cierpliwą rezygnacją prostował to przekonanie, twierdząc, że nie zasługuje na uznanie. Bronił go przed Joem, gdy ten mówił, że Barry powinien się trzymać jak najdalej od „tego szaleńca". Naprawdę się pokłócili, pierwszy raz od lat, gdy do Central City dotarły niepokojące wieści o serii morderstw w Starling, za które rzekomo odpowiedzialny był łucznik. Joe tylko cierpko podsumował, że Zakapturzony pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze i ostatecznie zwariował. Barry zareagował niezwykle impulsywnie. Oliver był bohaterem, miał wielu bezwzględnych wrogów, którzy nie cofnęliby się przed niczym, żeby go pogrążyć. Nie miał wątpliwości, że na pewno został wrobiony. Joe trzeźwo i ze spokojem przypomniał mu o morderstwach popełnionych przez Arrowa na początku jego kariery. Barry nie chciał tego słuchać. Wypadł z domu, wskoczył w swój kostium w STAR Labs i ruszył przyjacielowi z pomocą.

Jednak nawet najszybszy człowiek na świecie czasami się spóźnia. Był w drodze do Starling, gdy Cisco grobowym tonem przekazał mu informację, że Oliver został zatrzymany i obecnie znajduje się w areszcie.

Barry nie wiedział, jaką głupotę by popełnił — zapewne wyrwał Olivera z rąk policji, skazując go tym samym na życie zbiega — gdyby w jego komunikatorze nie odezwał się nagle Joe. Oczywiście domyślił się, dokąd popędził Barry, i pojechał prosto do STAR Labs, żeby się z nim skontaktować. Odebrał Cisco mikrofon i w dość ostrych słowach uświadomił Barry'emu, że jeżeli teraz pomoże przestępcy, to sam również się nim stanie. I że jeśli to zrobi, to nie ma co więcej liczyć na jego pomoc i wsparcie. Barry niechętnie ustąpił, ale nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że nie było go u boku przyjaciela, gdy ten go potrzebował.

Ta rezygnacja tak nie pasowała do Olivera... Barry po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak on mógł odnaleźć sens życia pomiędzy podlewaniem kwiatów w ogródku, a pieczeniem muffinów. Poczuł, że zaraz chyba eksploduje. Jak błyskawica przebiegł przez cały dom. I znalazł dowody rzeczowe jasno wskazujące, że Oliver mijał się z prawdą. Jak zawsze.

— „Skończyłem z tym", tak? A to, to co to jest? — zapytał oskarżycielskim tonem, rzucając na stół długi, prosty łuk i kołczan z drewnianymi strzałami. Łuk wyglądał wprawdzie trochę dziwnie, bo miał zdjętą z gryfu cięciwę, wobec czego dla laika na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądałby po prostu jak długi drąg, ale Barry wiedział, że z łuków tradycyjnych zdejmuje się naciąg, bo inaczej coś tam się wypacza. — Kij od szczotki bez szczotki i wykałaczki? A może to Felicity zaczęła teraz praktykować łucznictwo?

Oliver nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

— To wcale nie był zabawny komentarz.

— To nie miał być zabawny komentarz! Oliver, do licha, przestań chociaż raz udawać i powiedz, o co chodzi!

— Zdaje się, że mieliśmy rozmawiać o twoich problemach, a nie moich.

— Może. Ale widzę, że chyba obydwaj mamy jakiś kryzys tożsamości! Ale ja przynajmniej nie chowam się jak... — Barry w porę uświadomił sobie, co zamierzał powiedzieć. — Przepraszam, to nie było okej. Rozumiem, Roy się dla ciebie poświęcił. Był twoim podopiecznym, uczniem. Twoje miasto zwróciło się przeciwko tobie. Kapitanowi Lance'owi odbiło. Ale wcześniej, co by się nie działo, zawsze odnajdywałeś w sobie motywację, żeby wrócić. Co się teraz zmieniło?

Oliver opierał się jeszcze przez chwilę. Aż wreszcie opuścił gardę.

— Te kilka ostatnich miesięcy to było jakieś szaleństwo — przyznał cichym głosem. — Na dobrą sprawę czasami czuję się tak, jakbym nigdy nie wygrzebał się z tej przepaści. — Jego wzrok stał się nagle jakiś odległy, jakby zamiast rozsłonecznionego ogrodu za przeszkloną ścianą, ujrzał zupełnie inny widok.

— Jakiej przepaści? — zapytał zdezorientowany Barry.

— Ra's Al Ghul. Wyzwał mnie na pojedynek. Musiałem stawić mu czoła. Chodziło o Theę... Rozumiesz? O moją siostrę. Tylko tak mogłem ją ochronić.

Barry nie wiedział wprawdzie, co szef Ligi Zabójców mógł mieć do siostry Olivera, ale nie przerywał mu, bo ten wreszcie zaczął coś wyjaśniać.

— Podjąłem wyzwanie rzucone przez Ra'sa. Jak zupełny idiota, bo nie miałem z nim żadnych szans. Nie wtedy. A on mnie zabił.

— Co takiego?

— Zwyczajnie. Przebił mieczem i zrzucił w przepaść. — Oliver zamilkł na długą chwilę. — Mówi się, że przed śmiercią całe życie przelatuje ci przed oczami. I to prawda. Zobaczyłem swoich rodziców, siostrę... Laurel. Felicity. Wszystkie bliskie mi osoby. A potem zapadłem się w ciemność.

— No ale... żyjesz? Chyba? — zapytał Barry trochę głupio, doszczętnie ogłuszony tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

— Podejrzewam, że tak naprawdę znalazłem się w stanie śmierci klinicznej. Uratował mnie szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności — zamiast runąć na sam dół, zatrzymałem się na jakiejś półce skalnej. Poza tym ocaliło mnie zimno. Pewnie dzięki temu się nie wykrwawiłem. Potem pomógł mi... stary przyjaciel, który miał wobec mnie dług. Ktoś inny... przywrócił mnie do życia. — Widząc jego zdumioną minę, Oliver dodał trochę gorzko: — Nie patrz tak na mnie. Zdaje się, że ty podróżowałeś w czasie. Co wydaje ci się bardziej nieprawdopodobne? — Urwał na moment, pocierając nasadę nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. — Barry... Tym razem naprawdę otarłem się o śmierć. Wcześniej... straciliśmy Sarę. To trochę zmienia perspektywę. — Milczał przez kilka długich sekund, po czym wyznał szczerze: —To, co robię... Robiłem... Wymaga silnego przekonania. Nie potrafię go już w sobie odnaleźć. Pomyślałem, że może jeśli wrócę do korzeni to... — Pogładził delikatnie majdan i jedno z wąskich, ładnie wyprofilowanych ramion łuku. — Ale nieważne, jak długo próbuję, nie mogę trafić w środek tarczy. To znak, że pora... odejść. Inaczej stwarzałbym jedynie śmiertelne zagrożenie.

— Może po prostu za dużo myślisz. Chcesz aż za bardzo — zasugerował Barry, trochę zszokowany, że Queen wypowiedział tak wiele słów na raz.

Oliver uśmiechnął się lekko, ale był to smutny uśmiech, jakby nie wierzył, że cokolwiek da się jeszcze zmienić.

— Shado powiedziałaby to samo.

— Kim jest Shado?

— Dziewczyną, którą spotkałem na wyspie... I jedną z wielu osób, które już tylko _były_. — Widząc pytające spojrzenie Barry'ego, Oliver powiedział zduszonym głosem: — Zginęła na moich oczach, zastrzelona przez szaleńca. A ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. — Przez moment wpatrywał się w łuk i kołczan ze strzałami, a Barry bał się nawet myśleć, jak straszne wspomnienia ma teraz przed oczami. Wreszcie Oliver jakby się otrząsnął. — Teraz już wiesz. I nie, nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, nawet Felicity. Ale nie przyszedłeś do mnie, żeby wysłuchiwać moich problemów. Zresztą, nie przejmuj się mną. Kiedyś sądziłem, że bez tego kaptura nie istnieję. Ale kiedy go odrzuciłem, naprawdę poczułem... ulgę. — Spojrzał na komodę. Tutaj też stały zdjęcia z nim i Felicity. Pełne słońca, radości i ciepła. Wydawało się, że pochodzą z jakiegoś innego świata. — Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale jestem... szczęśliwy. I wiem, że to nie może trwać wiecznie. Ale teraz po prostu chcę cieszyć się tą chwilą. Chyba mi tego nie odmówisz?

Barry pomyślał, że widocznie Oliver nie mógł inaczej, bo zawsze wolał dość radykalne rozwiązania. Poza tym przypomniał sobie, co kiedyś od niego usłyszał — że im dłużej to robił, tym bardziej obawiał się, że wkrótce zostanie całkowicie pochłonięty przez Arrowa. Że Oliver Queen staje się tylko fasadą, a działalność mściciela coraz bardziej dominuje nad jego życiem. Czy naprawdę można było mieć do niego pretensje, że chciał zaznać odrobiny normalności? Barry zaczął się zastanawiać, w jakim miejscu on sam będzie się znajdować za osiem lat. Czy w ogóle znajdzie w sobie siłę, żeby ciągnąć to tak długo jak Oliver.

— Barry. — Głos przyjaciela wyrwał go z zamyślenia. — Chciałeś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać, prawda?

Barry skinął głową, obracając w dłoniach pusty kubek po kawie, który nagle stał się wyjątkowo interesujący. Nie potrafił spojrzeć Oliverowi w oczy, więc tylko przyglądał się wzorkowi w nierówne, niebiesko-różowo-zielone pasy.

— Nie wiem, czy... — Urwał. Wydawało się, że wcześniej doskonale wiedział, co chce powiedzieć, ale nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się zupełna pustka. Jak miał wyrazić to, co naprawdę leżało mu na duszy?

— Uratowałeś swoje miasto, ale wcale nie czujesz się, jakbyś odniósł sukces — powiedział cicho Oliver. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć wyraźne przygnębienie. — Ocaliłeś tysiące ludzi, ale nie możesz zapomnieć o tych, których nie zdołałeś uratować. Patrzysz na wszystkie zniszczenia i nie wierzysz, że uda się to kiedykolwiek odbudować, że ta wyrwa w samym środku miasta kiedyś zniknie. A co najgorsze, tego dnia straciłeś też przyjaciela. Dwóch przyjaciół. Wszystko w jednej chwili runęło. To właśnie chciałeś powiedzieć?

— Też mógłbyś prowadzić sesję psychoterapeutyczną, wiesz? — mruknął Barry. Oderwał wreszcie wzrok od kubka i spojrzał na niego. — Oliver, ci wszyscy ludzie zginęli przeze mnie. Bo zawiodłem.

Queen tylko pokręcił głową.

— Też tak myślałem, gdy nie udało mi się powstrzymać zniszczenia Glades. Ale potem zrozumiałem, że to wydarzyłoby się niezależnie ode mnie. Merlyn tak czy inaczej wprowadziłby swój plan w życie.

— Ale... To, co stało się w Central... To co innego. To ja to spowodowałem. Tą całą katastrofę — powiedział rozpaczliwie Barry, czując, jak serce zaczyna łomotać mu w piersi. Przełknął ślinę i podjął: — Zawarłem układ z Wellsem, rozumiesz? Cofnąłem się w czasie, żeby uratować moją mamę. Uwierzyłem w jego kłamstwa, że to może się udać... Postawiłem wszystko na szali. I w rezultacie otworzyłem czarną dziurę, która mogła zniszczyć cały świat. Może nawet wszechświat.

Oliver wysłuchał wszystkiego z kamienną twarzą.

— Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony — zauważył nagle Barry. — Więc wiesz.

— Tak. Rozmawiałem z Cisco. Wszyscy się o ciebie martwiliśmy.

Barry poczuł się bardzo podle. Jeżeli widzieli relację z wydarzeń w Central City (a widzieli na pewno, bo wszystkie kanały telewizyjne w kraju mieliły ją bez ustanku przez wiele dni; na jej tle kolejny, coroczny atak terrorystyczny na Starling stanowił zaledwie średnią sensację), mogli naprawdę w pierwszym momencie pomyśleć, że Flash nie wyszedł z tego żywy.

— Oliver, może nie zrozumiałeś, co dokładnie powiedziałem. Zawarłem układ. Ze złym facetem.

— I co? Sądzisz, że cię za to potępię? Też zawarłem układ ze złym facetem. Żeby zniszczyć Ligę od środka.

— Tak, tylko tobie się to udało — powiedział Barry markotnie.

— Powiedzmy — mruknął Oliver. — Kosztem zniszczonego zaufania i zerwanych przyjaźni. — Znów milczał przez długą chwilę. — Nie będę cię osądzał. Ja, ze wszystkich ludzi, mam do tego najmniejsze prawo. I nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że mogę cofnąć się w czasie i uratować moją mamę. Wiem za to, co zrobiłem dla mojej siostry, żeby ocalić ją od śmierci. Przyłączyłem się do Ligi, tak jak zażądał Ra's, wymieniając swoje życie za jej życie.

Barry nagle poczuł, że zaczyna boleć go głowa.

— Czekaj, bo chyba znów się zgubiłem...

— Ra's chciał zrobić ze mnie swojego następcę. Przeżyłem starcie z jego ostrzem, uznał to więc za znak. Odmówiłem. Zaczął więc stosować wszystkie znane mu metody perswazji. Gdy Roy uratował mnie od więzienia, Ra's zaatakował Theę. Lekarze nie byli w stanie jej pomóc, mogli co najwyżej podtrzymać jej życie... — Oliver opuścił głowę, pocierając czoło. Widać było po nim, że trudno mu o tym mówić, nawet teraz. — Praktycznie umarła. Moja mała siostrzyczka... której nie byłem w stanie ochronić... — Przerwał, a potem powiedział zdecydowanie: — Jak widzisz, jeżeli chodzi o rodzinę, nie ma rzeczy, której bym nie zrobił. O mały włos nie sprowadziłem zguby na Starling. Wiesz przecież, że Liga zrównałaby miasto z ziemią. To był jeszcze jeden argument za tym, żeby odejść.

— Może wobec tego ja też powinienem dać sobie spokój z tym całym bohaterowaniem — stwierdził Barry. — Też stwarzam zagrożenie.

— Nie bądź dla siebie taki surowy, Barry. To, co wydarzyło się w Central, to ogromna tragedia. I obawiam się, że niezależnie od tego, czy zgodziłbyś się na układ z Wellsem czy nie, ta katastrofa i tak miałaby miejsce, w tej czy innej formie.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Był tak zdesperowany, aby wrócić do swoich czasów, że z pewnością znalazłby jakiś inny sposób, by otworzyć ten... portal, czy jak to nazwać.

— Profesor Stein i Cisco mówili mi to samo — mruknął Barry. — Że Wells knuł by tak długo, aż dopiąłby swego...

Oliver skinął głową.

— Gdy zdarzy się coś złego, rozpaczanie nad tym nie ma żadnego sensu. Można tylko minimalizować szkody. I z tego, co wiem, jako Flash robisz wszystko, żeby Central stanęło na nogi. Twoje miasto cię potrzebuje, Barry. Dajesz im coś, czego ja nigdy nie mogłem dać Starling — nadzieję. Wiem, jak trudno jest czasami dostrzec w tym wszystkim jakiś głębszy sens... — Ponownie spojrzał z jakąś smutną rezygnacją na swój łuk. — Ale czasami, żeby osiągnąć cel, nie trzeba do niego pędzić. Wystarczy po prostu do niego zmierzać małymi krokami.

* * *

Mniej więcej pół godziny później (Barry wykańczał właśnie ostatnie jagodowe muffiny, bo Oliver tak długo namawiał go, żeby coś jeszcze zjadł, aż w końcu uległ) usłyszeli zgrzyt klucza w zamku i stukot obcasów.

— Oliver! Wróciłam! Wreszcie się uwolniłam. Rany boskie, lubię Emily, ale przez bite trzy godziny nawijała mi o swoich dzieciach i mężu i już... Barry! — zawołała radośnie Felicity na jego widok. Barry pospiesznie podniósł się od stołu, wychodząc jej na spotkanie. Nie zmieniła się za bardzo, odkąd ostatni raz ją widział. Chyba trochę podcięła włosy, ale wciąż wiązała je w koński ogon i nosiła te same okulary. Miała na sobie zwiewną, letnią, białą sukienkę w barwne motyle i jak zawsze wysokie szpilki (że też nigdy nie bolały jej nogi!). — Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Nie wiedziałam, czy jeszcze będziesz. — Uścisnęła go serdecznie. — Jak się miewasz?

— Bywało lepiej. — Barry uśmiechnął się. — Długo by opowiadać...

Oliver też wstał od stołu. Objął Felicity na powitanie i pocałował ją w czoło.

— Hej. Cieszę się, że zdążyłaś wrócić — powiedział z uśmiechem.

Felicity rozpromieniła się, słysząc te słowa. Pogładziła go czule po policzku.

Patrząc na nich, Barry odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że to jest aż zbyt idealny obrazek. Życzył im oczywiście jak najlepiej, ale wiedział też, że jeżeli chodziło o relacje i związki, Oliver był... skomplikowanym człowiekiem.

Rzadko mówił o swoich uczuciach. Ale kiedyś, po jednej ze wspólnych akcji, zdarzyło im się szczerze porozmawiać o kobietach w ich życiu. Zwykli faceci zdobywali się na takie wynurzenia po paru głębszych. Oni rozmawiali na dachu, spoglądając na pogrążone we śnie Starling City. Barry opowiedział mu o Iris. A Oliver jemu o Laurel. I o Sarze. W innych okolicznościach pewnie nie wydusiłby z siebie nawet jednego słowa na temat swojej niezwykle pokręconej relacji z siostrami Lance. Ale tamtej nocy jego twarz skrywał kaptur. Może dlatego wtedy się przed nim otworzył.

Kiedyś Barry zawyrokowałby bez cienia wątpliwości, że facet, który zdradził swoją dziewczynę z jej własną siostrą. musiał być niezłym dupkiem. Ale sposób, w jaki Oliver mówił o Laurel, wskazywał na to, że naprawdę ją kochał... Jako dwudziestodwuletni dzieciak nie był jeszcze gotowy na dojrzały związek, a Laurel chciała przejść na kolejny etap w ich relacji. Wtedy chyba po prostu przestraszył się odpowiedzialności. Dlaczego łatwiej było mu uciec z Sarą na tym jachcie, niż zmierzyć się z problemami. Zwłaszcza że do niej też wiele go przyciągało.

Jeśli zaś chodziło o Felicity... Barry wiedział, że ta dziewczyna była beznadziejnie zakochana w Queenie niemal od samego początku. I Oliver, choć długo się opierał, wreszcie postanowił to uczucie odwzajemnić. Może uznał, że próba odbudowania związku z Laurel byłaby z góry skazana na niepowodzenie. Może wolał zacząć wszystko na nowo. Bo tak było prościej.

Barry miał szczerą nadzieję, że pewnego dnia nie nastąpi gwałtowne, bolesne zderzenie z rzeczywistością, jeśli nagle okaże się, że na przykład rozminęli się w tym związku pod względem oczekiwań. Oliver mógł sobie twierdzić, że porzucił ten zielony kaptur na zawsze. Ale Barry za dobrze go znał. Arrowa nie dało się udomowić. Prędzej czy później ta część osobowości Olivera, nawet jeżeli teraz była głęboko uśpiona, musiała znów dojść do głosu.

Poza tym było jeszcze coś. Pewna uniwersalna prawda, dotycząca ludzi takich jak oni.

Oliver Queen mógł sobie zbudować w Ivy Town swoją nową wersję wyspy, szczęśliwej i spokojnej, stanowiącej zupełnie przeciwieństwo nieprzyjaznej i zimnej Lian Yu, ale świat nie pozwoli, by Arrow długo tkwił w zapomnieniu. Pewnego dnia się o niego upomni.

Z drugiej strony to, co wcześniej przeżyją razem z Felicity, pozostanie ich, na zawsze.

Barry posiedział u nich jeszcze trochę. Dał się nawet namówić na obiad (Oliver znów gotował). Spędzili dość miłe popołudnie, jak trójka przyjaciół, rozmawiając o zupełnie zwyczajnych, przyziemnych sprawach. Barry'emu już dawno nie było tak lekko na duszy, a kiedy patrzył na Olivera i Felicity, wyglądających i zachowujących się jak normalna, bardzo szczęśliwa para, nie miał pojęcia, skąd przyszły mu do głowy te wcześniejsze, ponure rozważania.

Dochodziło wpół do szóstej, gdy uznał, że już wystarczająco nadużył ich gościnności. Jeżeli chciał wrócić do Central przed zmrokiem, powinien się zbierać. Zwłaszcza że musiał podjechać autobusem do dworca głównego w Ivy Town, aby zachować pozory, a dopiero potem mógł dyskretnie się stamtąd zwinąć i popędzić do domu.

Felicity i Oliver odprowadzili Barry'ego do drzwi.

— Twoje miasto cię potrzebuje — powiedział mu przyjaciel na odchodnym. — Nigdy nie miej co do tego wątpliwości, Barry. Mam nadzieję, że z powrotem odnajdziesz w sobie przekonanie, żeby robić to, co robisz.

— Dzięki, stary. Chyba naprawdę muszę uciekać, skoro zacząłeś wygłaszać takie banały — spróbował zażartować Barry.

Pożegnali się serdecznie. Barry schował ręce do kieszeni i niespiesznie ruszył w kierunku swojego przystanku. Zatrzymał się jednak po przejściu kilkunastu kroków i obejrzał przez ramię, by jeszcze raz rzucić okiem na dom.

— Mam nadzieję, że ty też odnajdziesz to przekonanie — powiedział cicho do siebie.

 **Koniec**


End file.
